


Heart Hacked

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Young! Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Young Tony Stark is in college and works the IT Helpdesk in his downtime, it's a great way to pick up chicks.





	Heart Hacked

I walked into the school library for the third time that week. I knew he would be on duty, he worked from 3-5 every afternoon. Tony Stark, the cute little nerdy graduate student who most would deem too young for me. From what I had heard he was a certified genius, and I believed it as soon as I had met him. When I had first met Tony I genuinely did have a computer virus. Of course, me being a computer science major, could have fixed it myself but I had been feeling particularly lazy that day.

We had enjoyed pleasant conversation, discussing everything from rock music to the Kardashians. I really enjoyed spending time with Tony but I didn’t want to bug him. So I did what any semi-awkward computer nerd would do, bugged my own computer as an excuse to see him.

I sauntered over to the IT desk, diseased laptop in hand. It was getting difficult to program viruses challenging enough to actually puzzle Tony, but I considered it as practice for future uses. Not that I planned on bugging peoples computers but it was nice to know I could, in a hundred different ways.

I walked up to Tony’s desk and cleared my throat, thrusting my computer in his face. Tony rolled his eyes in a joking manner when he looked up from his screen and saw me.

“Ahh Olivia, I’d say what a surprise but honestly I’m not surprised at all. What did you do this time?”

“I don’t really know Tony. I was just browsing the web and something just happened. Blue screen of death an a bunch of other weird stuff.”

“Are you sure you’re a CompSci major?” he asked incredulously as he took the laptop out of my hands.

I took a seat beside him not leaving much space between us, I was getting bold wasn’t I? He was typing a simple code, trying to search for any of the common stuff, trojans and what not. That made me smile, I knew it wouldn’t work. He squinted when he realized the problem wouldn’t be that easy to fix.

“So, whats wrong with it?” I asked in a pseudo confused voice.

“I don’t really know. Honestly how do you get so many viruses? This is like the third time this week you’ve been here.”

“So, you’ve been counting?” I asked, messing with him. It worked. His typing faltered for a second and he was starting to blush.

“No. No I haven’t. Nope.” he replied too hastily to be convincing.

He got back to work. Muttering to himself, typing in another algorithm that I knew would lead him to another dead end. He let out a frustrated sigh when he realized he had been wrong again.

The more I visited Tony, the bolder I had become. This little game was enjoyable but I was beginning to question Tony’s genius status because it didn’t seem like he had realized that this was my weird way of flirting. I chalked up to the fact that he probably hadn’t been given the time of day by college girls since he was kind of a pariah to the underclassman. Being a genius and skipping multiple grades would do that to a person’s social status. Or he could just not be into me, that could be a possibility as well.

I bent over him, resting my chin on his shoulder, to be able to see the screen of course. The close proximity to Tony had nothing to do with it. I saw his eyes flick over to me briefly, the blush on his face deepening slightly.

“So, what exactly were you doing to get this terrible virus?” Tony asked as he typed.

“I was trying to hack this Night Elf Jerk’s BattleNet account and steal all his gold. But it isn’t my fault, he wouldn’t stop following me around. ”

Technically that was kind of true. The weird online stalker had been bugging you, and you had been stealing all his gold when you decided it was time to get to work on another virus, to bug you’re favorite IT Guy.

Tony laughed, an amazing sound you had been accustomed to for the past couple weeks. “So the Night Elf bested you huh?”

I sighed, “Yes unfortunately. I hate the Alliance.”

Tony laughed again, the sound warmed my insides. “I agree, the Horde is much better.”  

We became silent, Tony because he was engrossed in his coding, and me because I was studying him as he typed. He would always get this adorable crease between his eyebrows when he was concentrating hard. He would mutter to himself as he worked and cursed under his breath when he would hit a dead in. I smiled and sat back watching the man work.

                                        —————————

Tony Stark did not get distracted easily. He prided himself on his intense ability to focus on any task. But there was one thing—rather one person—who could make his brain become a jumble of mush, Olivia Nelson, or Olive as he annoyingly liked to call her.

At first he had thought nothing of it when she had come to see him the first couple of times. He knew viruses were pretty common and that was the only purpose for her visits. But then she began to show up more frequently, computer in hand. He found it odd, that a girl who was supposedly a Computer Science major would have so many computer issues but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He enjoyed spending time with her, however brief that time was.

During their little meetings he had learned many things about her, some she had told him, some he had deduced. From their discussions he had learned that she was a junior, that she didn’t care for reality tv, she was a big nerd; a huge fan of both Star Wars and Star Trek. He had also learned the hard way that she got severely pissed when people tried to compare the two or say one was better than the other.

He would never forget that day where they had been asked to quite down by library staff as she ranted about how ‘Star Wars and Star Trek were completely different, one about exploration, the other about galactic war. And how could anyone ever compare the two?!’. He was crying he was laughing so hard, seeing her glare at him through his watery eyes was only icing on the metaphorical cake.

He also knew some things that she hadn’t told him. That from the state of her worn out converse and recycled wardrobe that she was probably here on scholarship. That she was probably ambidextrous based on the way she would use his mouse with either hand with no difficulty. That she had trouble keeping her hands still, based on how she would chip off her nail polish as he worked, but always had a fresh coat the next day. Most of the time she wore a shade of hot rod red that secretly drove him crazy; he had always loved red but he had begun to love it more because it was permanently painted on her fingers.  

The most important thing Tony knew was that he had a huge crush on Olivia. One that would never be reciprocated. No one wanted to date the weird kid genius, and despite how nice she was, he was sure that she would never think of him as more than the friendly IT guy that she chatted with.

Tony sighed and blinked rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts. Thinking about the girl sitting beside him was not going to help him solve this virus problem.

“So Olive,” he smiled as he saw her roll her eyes at his nickname. He loved pushing her buttons. “You ever thought about maybe investing in a virus protection program? They do exist you know.”

He frowned when he saw the sad frown on her face.

“Am I bothering you Tony? I can leave, come back after your shift, get someone else to fix it.”

“What? No. I love seeing you, you’re the highlight of my day.” he said hurriedly, trying to undo the damage he had caused.

She laughed at him. “Wow you are so easy to troll, it’s not even that fun.”

Tony rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the computer in front of him.

“And why would I buy Virus Protection Tony? That’s what you’re for.”

Tony tried not to show her how that statement had made his heart soar. He tried to hide his grin by bending down over the laptop screen.

“So Tony, I don’t think you’re as smart as you think you are.” she said, rolling her chair close enough to his that she could place her feet in his lap. He tried to ignore the fact that there was a new hole in her shoes that hadn’t been there last week. He had been trying to figure out how he could give her a pair of new shoes without offending her when he reregistered what she had just said to him.

“Excuse me? I’m Anthony Edward Stark, and I know everything.” he quipped back, getting that little smirk that he always had when bragging about himself.

“Mhmm sure you do genius boy, but there is one thing you haven’t figured out yet.”

“If you’re talking about the virus Olive, I’m pretty sure I’ve almost figured it out, process of elimination.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about you narcissist.” she replied jokingly. “I’m talking about the fact that I clearly have a thing for you and you’re oblivious to it.”

Tony’s fingers stopped typing as soon as the words left her mouth. She was messing with him again, playing some prank. There was no way an amazing girl like Olivia liked him. No way he’d get that lucky.

Tony guessed that she had seen the look on his face because she removed her feet from his lap and put a hand on his shoulder. But apparently she took it as rejection rather than disbelief.

“If you don’t feel the same then that’s totally okay. We can still be friends if you want. I’d like that. But honestly I’m just getting tired of bugging my own computer just to come see you. I figured it’d just be easier on both of us if i finally told you.”

He swiveled to look at her now, a smile lighting up his face.

“Okay, now you’re smiling at me all crazy and I’m kinda confused on where you stand on this whole ‘me being into you’ thing.” she said puzzled.

“You like me,” Tony teased, “You wanna date me, and make out with me, and cuddle me, and have cute rom-com moments with me.”

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, something she felt like she would be doing quite often. “Oh quit teasing me you ass. Like you don’t like me too. You would have told me to stop coming when you work forever ago if you didn’t like me.” she said smiling.

“Huh, true.” Tony replied as he shut her laptop. “So I think we should move this to a different, more fitting local.”

“What?” she asked.

“This is no longer a ‘Tony fix my computer visit’. Tony concluded. “This is a ‘Tony fix my computer date. And since it’s a date there should be food, maybe some booze.” He said the last sentence with a wink.

“Tony you’re not even 21.”

“Yes, but you’re 26. And what are girlfriends for if to not buy their 20 year old boyfriends booze?”

Olivia laughed at his antics. No one could make her smile like he could. “Yeah Tony not gonna happen, and who said I was your girlfriend, hmm?”

He stood and dragged her with him as he walked towards the library’s exit. “Oh whatever honey, it’s way too late to play that game now. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“God help me.” She said but she gripped Tony’s hand in hers and leaned into him as they walked through campus.

“You’re gonna be the death of me aren’t you?” she asked jokingly.

“I totally am. But I promise you, you’re gonna love every minute of it.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She laughed again, a sound Tony would never get tired of hearing. Tony had no idea what was going to happen now, but he knew one thing, he had gotten lucky having a girl like her be into him. And that he was definitely buying her a new pair of shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so nerdy and cute and I love it so much. Let me know what you think!


End file.
